


Spin The Kunai

by ladyxdaydream



Series: In The Margins [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: ☆ »» prompt:  you wear the same mask to a masquerade party.





	Spin The Kunai

Iruka was standing in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with his hair, which was currently loose about his shoulders. He was a little surprised at how long it’d gotten; it brushed against the top of his abdomen now. He couldn’t tell you why or when he stopped getting it trimmed, it just sort of happened. Most people thought short hair made you look older, but Iruka couldn’t disagree more. He thought it was the very signature of the passage of time—the longer it grew, the more time had passed.

He stared at the elastic tie on the edge of the sink. Putting it in his usual ponytail would be too recognizable, and leaving it down was far too intimate and open for where he was about to go. Settling for a braid, he pulled it over one shoulder, separated it into three pieces, and pleated it together. 

—

Iruka glanced at the map in his hand again, then at his surroundings.

How shinobi could be so discrete _and_ over the top at the same time, was rather impressive.

The place before him appeared to be a large inn with two floors, situated smack dab in the middle of a dense forest.

Iruka walked up the steps and across the porch. The note said the location would be marked by Konoha’s leaf carved into the door. He placed his palm in the middle of it, and pushed the door open.

He was greeted by a rather cavernous front room that was completely bare of any sort of furniture or decoration. Iruka had a fleeting suspicion that this place was specifically built for tonight, because the only thing occupying the room was a wide circle of shinobi sitting knee to knee, with over two dozen candles surrounding them.

_Smart._ Iruka thought._ The candlelight will shadow our features even more._

Not that they necessarily needed any help. There were only two rules written on the back of the map:

1\. wear standard shinobi blues (minus the flak jacket)   
2\. wear a mask

Iruka crumpled the map, shoving it into his pocket, as the circle opened up for him to sit down.

“Everyone knows why we’re here,” rang out a voice, which was hard to pinpoint at first in the sea of concealed faces. “The purpose was clearly stated on the invitation. Remember, this is entirely consensual. You have every right to decline a partner, or simply pass when it lands on you. Let’s get started, eh?”

The person who had spoken whipped a kunai out of their pocket, twirling it around their fingers, before placing it on the floor in the middle of the circle. They gave it a spin.

Iruka’s eyes flit about the room. He didn’t recognize a single soul, and the fact that they were all suppressing their chakra had nothing to do with it. Everyone appeared to be shrouded in black, apart from the candlelight reflecting off white masks. He gave his own wolf mask an adjustment. He bought it off a street vendor yesterday. It was cheaply made and not really his style, but he didn’t care. It’s not like he’d be using it again after this.

He watched as pair after pair departed and headed for a room upstairs, before it finally was his turn. He gave the kunai a spin, where it came to a painfully slow stop in the middle of two people. One was wearing a cat mask and the other, well, the other was also baring a wolf. Though, it was of much higher quality than his own.

“Does that render a threesome?” someone had joked, letting out a laugh.

“It depends on the spinner. What do you want?”

Before Iruka could answer, the kunai shifted almost imperceptibly.

“It landed on me,” answered the wolf.

“Hey, that wasn’t—,” Cat started to protest, but Wolf had already gotten up and walked over to Iruka.

“Shall we?”

There was something about the way the man approached him that had Iruka screaming _yes._

—

Kakashi walked up the stairs in silence, the other man following behind him. Maybe he had caused the kunai to shift, but so what? Fuck if he cared. This was _Iruka_. Iruka was excellent at concealing his chakra, and if his partner had been anyone else, Kakashi knew they wouldn’t be able to read him. But Kakashi, was well, _Kakashi_. And he wasn’t about to miss this chance, let alone watch as Iruka walked off with someone else.

He hadn’t expected Iruka to be here. Kakashi had frequented a few of these parties in the past, and Iruka’s absence was duly noted, so Kakashi had noticed him even before he sat down. His crush on the teacher had been slowly starting to unfurl, but apparently it was already strong enough to invoke jealously and envy—two things he’d rather not feel tonight—plus a_ hint_ of protectiveness. He knew how people could get at these things, they were shinobi, for fuck’s sake, and if Iruka was here to get laid, he wanted to make sure he was treated right.

Kakashi pushed opened a door that was already cracked, an indication it was unoccupied. Iruka entered behind him, shutting the door in it’s wake. The room was empty, except for a bed roll.

“I-I don’t really know how these things work. It’s my first time,” Iruka said, fiddling with the bottom of his braid. As if he just realized what that sounded like, he was quick to add, “My first time at a shinobi play party that is, not my first time.. you know..”

_Adorable,_ Kakashi mused.

Yeah, like _hell _he was going to let anyone else experience this. Kakashi just knew Iruka was blushing beneath his mask. He had a sudden, desperate urge to see it.

“Well, it works however you want it to work. Once we’re alone, the rules are whatever we agree to,” Kakashi pointed out.

“Oh. Can… can we remove our masks then? I’m not too crazy about anonymous sex.”

Kakashi froze.

“Then why are you here?”

“For exactly that reason. My life’s been a little…”

_Lonely?_

“…dull. I thought getting out of my comfort zone might help.”

Kakashi took a moment to consider. Seeing Iruka’s face in the throes of pleasure was definitely _not_ what he was considering. That was a sure fire fuck yes. It wasn’t even the fact that he’d be revealing his own face, because he wouldn’t be, he was using a partial henge from the neck up. His hair was a recognizable feature, and while he wasn’t the only one in Konoha with silver hair, his was particularly unruly. So the question was, would it be fair to Iruka? Iruka would reveal himself and well... Kakashi would remain completely anonymous.

Selfishness won out.

Kakashi removed his mask, and Iruka did the same.

“What’s your name?” Iruka asked him.

“You’re really not into this anonymous thing are you?”

Iruka laughed, and then smirked.

“I like to say my partner’s name when I fuck them,” Iruka said, walking towards him. “or when they fuck me.”

Kakashi felt so lightheaded for a moment, it put all his experiences with chakra depletion to shame.

_Holy mother fucking shit._

“Sukea,” he croaked out, his voice cracking in the middle.

_Embarassing._ But he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Iruka was looking at him like that.

“Well, Sukea. I’m Iruka,” he replied. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this one. I hope you enjoyed it, too. 
> 
> ( ◡‿◡ ♡) 
> 
> Wanna submit your own prompt? >> [hit me up](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!! ♡


End file.
